Shooting Silver Ghosts
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Two guns that are not of their time. their creator is missing, and his sister is holding for both. then there's a forced marriage that's just asking for trouble...
1. When in doubt, go for piracy!

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own POTC_

_A/n—it seems POTC is growing on me, for this will be my third fic on this topic. Funny how that works, but anyways, here's the beginning of trouble!_

**Part One**

There was no way in hell she was going to marry that slime ball! He didn't _deserve_ to be married, even if it was to her. Clearly her father didn't watch her when they walked the streets together! He was the worst for harassing her in the street! And now she had to _marry_ him? She didn't think so.

She paced in the room at the inn. Her rich merchant father had gone down to play some cards, leaving her on the verge of tears. Well. She wasn't going to stand for it! She tossed her long coal-brown hair over her shoulder, but the unruly locks still fell into her face. She scowled at the wavy tendrils for a moment, and then whirled around to go and root through her trunk. She tossed various articles of clothing on her bed, and soon came across a knife. It joined the rumpled pile. Then she produced a pistol. But it wasn't just any gun.

It was solid silver, and it held nine shots. It was one of only two of its style. Her brother had been the smith, but disappeared as soon as he had handed the second to her. The other was hidden in her fathers' things. She knew exactly where.

She'd have to grab it before she left.

She slipped out of her nightgown and pulled on the loose, black trousers. Then looked at the mounds on her chest. They weren't a physical trait that men had, normally. She went back to the trunk and tore up some old, white skirts to bind her chest with.

With that accomplished, she tugged on the blue tunic and once again returned to the trunk, to hunt for some boots. After those were tied in place on their proper feet, she stood and looked in a mirror. She grinned evilly. Who'd've thought her brothers clothes would fit her so well! She tied a dark green sash about her hips, which was soon joined by her knife belt. She stuck the gun in the sash, and then sat to think about her hair. The long, black tresses fell to her waist. She drew her knife and carefully starting cutting it away. Hair grows back, she kept telling herself. Hair grows back.

She wasn't bald when she finished, but she certainly wasn't very feminine. It was boy-short, except for a ponytail she thought might look good. She tied another dark green sash around her head that had a silver chain with sea-colored jewels on it. Now all she was missing was a hat, a proper sword, and the second silver pistol.

All of which should be in her fathers' quarters.

She checked the mirror one last time before she left. She had to admit, she could pull off the pirate look, though she would need some kohl for her eyes. Making those burning blue orbs less girly was crucial. She didn't want to look like a pretty boy. Maybe her father would have some of that too. The man was the biggest packrat she had ever seen, after all.

OoOoOoO

The trip to her fathers' rooms was uneventful, except for when she had to jump out the window because of the drunk mans sudden entering. But she got what she came for, and then some. As she had thought, the kohl had been there, in an expensive looking tin. And if someone leaves gold lying around, they don't normally want it, right? She just hoped he didn't notice until the morning, because she needed to get out of the city before he started to hunt for her.

She slunk through the streets of Port Royal, still meeting no opposition. The city was true to its name, incredibly boring.

On the docks, she paused. "Now, how to get to Tortuga?"

OoOoOoO

Jack watched the brawl around him with dieing interest. For some reason, Tortuga never changed. It was rather irritating to see the same things every single time she visited, though the women never got boring. He took a sip of his rum. That's right, a sip. He had even grown bored of the bitter alcohol that he loved more than life itself!

He looked over at Gibbs and asked, " 'Ow many?"

"With that one?" Gibbs looked away form the armless man and down at his paper. "One."

"Good start." Of course, he didn't mean it. He was just keeping up the 'happy Jack act'.

They were definitely going to be there for a while.

OoOoOoO

Someone in the sky must have really loved her that night, for she found a rum shipment to Tortugas the Faithful Bride. How anything in Tortuga could be faithful was beyond her, nor would she ever bother asking.

Of course, the captain wanted money, and a name. Now, she didn't know many gentlemen running around by the name of Sapphire. She hadn't bothered thinking when asked. If she wore her bothers clothes, surely he wouldn't mind her borrowing his name?

She was now officially Azrunn Smith, and heading for a pirate sanctuary.

_A/n—if you've never read my fanfic's before, you should know my chapters are rather short. Okay? Review please!_


	2. While in Tortuga

_Then for no reason apparent to any living creature, ninjas came and killed everything! The end!_

_I'm just kidding!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC_

**Part Two**

Someone in the sky must have really hated Captain Jack Sparrow, for a fortnight later; he was still in Tortuga, still drinking sour rum and still short on crewmembers! How could the rambling hell that is Tortuga not have anymore-insane sailors? That's what it was famous for! Aside from the drinks, the women, the fights, the women, the outlaws, the women…

He really needed something to think about.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire couldn't believe the city before her. The whole place seemed lost in a drunken sleep. It was almost like it had an off switch! She creped along the oddly dry streets, looking for the Faithful Bride. It was the most popular bar, according to the captain who had taken her there. It was where all the pirate captains went when they needed new crewmembers.

She frowned as she stepped over a snoozing couple, which had fallen asleep while in the middle of…the act. It was worse than what the newspaper said it was. Tortuga was disgusting. Though she was sure she would get used to it in a few years-

No. She wasn't going to be a pirate for that long. Just long enough for her to either disappear to the people of the Caribbean or to get to some place like Spain or Europe.

But first she needed to find a ship that was going in that direction, and the Faithful Bride was the only place to do that.

OoOoOoO

Jack stood. Tortuga was dead at this hour, so there was no point in hanging around. Gibbs was close behind him, staying quiet because he knew what was good for him, other than rum. The Captain was in a bad mood.

Swaggering down the streets of Tortuga, Jack hardly saw the drunkards lying about, nor caring if her stepped on one. It probably wasn't by accident. Then a figure came into his view. The figure was creeping along in a way that look familiar-

"Why, cap'n, that lad looks almost just like you!" Gibbs said quietly, pointing as though Jack hadn't seen him. Jack just nodded, and watched the man, or boy would be more correct. He was a young fellow, very skinny, and seemed to favor darker colors. That was something that could get a man killed if it was hot enough.

Ah, there he went again, wrong train of thought.

Jack saw the weapons on the boys' waist and started up to him with a confident stride. Even if he was small, he was looking for anything that held a sword at the moment.

OoOoOoO

She saw a man heading towards her and instinct brought her hand to her hilt. It was odd how fast old habits came back, even after 11 years of non-metal related activities. She stopped and stood with a straight back. Might as well look impressive, not that it was hard in a place like this.

He looked familiar, though she didn't know why until he got closer. They had almost exactly the same dress! Not something you often saw among pirates.

He was smiling disarmingly when he reached her. First thing he did was examine her and fix one of her sleeves, saying, "Nice clothes. Ye've got good taste, lad."

"As do you."

He pushed her hat down more firmly and looked at her in a fatherly way. "Ah, that's what any son of mine would've looked like. Agree, Gibbs?"

" 'Course, cap'n. A chip off the old block!"

"Need more crewmen?" she asked with disinterest.

"How'd ye know?"

"Wild guess, not that the ass-kissing helped."

"Well, I do believe ye are correct, son." The pirate offered her his hand. "Care to join the ranks of us humble gentlemen and search the world for priceless treasures?"

"Pardon?"

"Pirating, sir." Gibbs said.

"Professional treasure hunters would sound so much more…"

"Professional?"

"Yes, professional."

The captain frowned at this conversation, annoyed at how it didn't include him. "Yes, that is very nice. Now would ye like to join me crew?"

"Depends."

"Depends?

She nodded. This guy was interesting, if not cunningly stupid.

OoOoOoO

Jack was completely put off. This boy was too smart to be any normal street punk. In fact, he very nearly matched his own high-and-mightiness. It was impressing.

"What do ye need? Money, women, escape?"

He smiled. The boy _smiled_! Then shook his head. "A name."

"A name?" was all the captain could reply stupidly.

"Your name."

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, sir." Gibbs once again saved him from looking like a complete idiot. The boy nodded, then offered the captain his hand.

"Working for you could be just what I'm looking for, Catain."

He was very business-like for a kid. "How old are you, boy?"

"Eightteen, Catpain. And my name's Azrun Smith, for future reference."

Jack nodded. Must have been some rich boy at some point. Oh well, to bad for the sodding noblemen. He was his now!

"Come, I've some papers you might want to sign in my cabin." Jack continued to smile like he had made a new best friend as he put an arm about the boys' shoulders, which Azrun strode away from, towards the docks. "Cocky li'l fellow, ain' 'e?"

"Are ye sure none o' them working women o' yours was pregnant?" asked Gibbs.

"No." Jack thought for a minute. "But I like 'im. Now, does 'is brain on land match 'is brain on a ship?"

_a/n--not much, but it looks like the cap'n has his mind back in place! Always an upsider. But Sapphire just asking for trouble, looking like Jack and all..._

_If I keep this up, I'll give the whole story away and you won't want to keep review, or keep reading, or review-_

_wait, I said that already...sorry for the rambling guys!_

_R&R!!_


	3. Almost, but no cigar,Try for rum!

_Disclaimer: I will never own Pirates of the Caribbean, for I will never have anything to do with such pirate movies, unless my latest gets out-_

_A/n--well, here we go again. Another chapter including complete foolishness, idiocy, and all that piratey goodness that follows Ol' Jack Sparrow everywhere. This ought to be minorly amusing…_

**Part Three**

The _'Pearl_…not much to praise in Sapphires opinion. Sure, it had hundreds of neat legends and a bad-ass crew that had a fetish for shiny things, but still, it wasn't much to look at. Her fathers' ships had been much more impressive.

When she was younger, she would go and sail with her brother, who captained one of her fathers' many trading ships when he was still alive. She used to know the floating hunk of scrap wood like the back of her hand. She hoped this would be the same as her fighting instincts.

Jack showed her around the ship, not that she needed it, and introduced her to some other crewmembers that she would need to know. The papers her hand been talking about were a contract that said how much of everything she got was, and another that said if she died, Jack got everything she owned on board. She refused to sign that one, saying that the crew could divide it equally, not that many of them could do basic mathematics. Truth was, she didn't plan on dieing.

Papers dealt with, she was given free reign on the ship, until the time of departure, when she would report to Jack for orders.

Why she was special, she would never know. Jack was like Tortuga, meaning there was no point in asking either.

She kept her guns hidden from the rest of the crew. No point in gaining unwanted attention. She wanted to remain anonymous anyways.

Well, if she had wanted that, she wouldn't have dressed like Jack.

"Cap'n, what're ye doin' up there?"

She looked down from her perch on one of the lower poles on the mast. She glared at the man who had called her captain, for near the eighth time.

"Listen, you mindless rat! I am not your captain! Jack went back to shore to get more rum!" she yelled at him, deepening her voice ever-so-slightly. She had been doing the same thing since she left home. She needed to come off as a man, and the voice helped.

"Then 'o are ye?"

"Azrun Smith, for the last bloody time!"

"'Avin' trouble, son?"

Oh great. The drunken wonder has arrived. "No, captain, just dealing with the hopelessness of your crew's all." She didn't even bother looking at him, finding the coast more interesting.

"'Ello, Azrun!" the same pirate said to Jack, patting him on the back. Jack starred at the man for a moment, and then climbed up to sit beside her. She contemplated the idea of moving, but didn't think it would be worth the effort.

"You should feel flattered. He's called me you at least ten times." She said, still not looking at the captain.

"At least 'e remembered yer name." there was silence for a moment, aside from the insanity below on deck. "What ye starrin' at?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just wondering why that ship over there hasn't moved this way yet. Tortuga is such a nice place, after all."

"What ship?" she pointed. The nearly golden vessel was in plain view. Though, the crew was dressed rather oddly… "I don' see no ship."

She looked at Jack. "You don't see it?"

"There's not but fog out there, lad."

"Oh." She shrugged. "Must be ghosts then."

Jack laughed and patted her shoulder. "Aye, ghosts. Keep an eye out for the royal navy, that's your job. Up in the Sparrows Nest."

"Sparrows Nest…?" she was lost for a moment, then it clicked. "Oh, right. Your ship, your name, got it." Jack just looked at her in a funny way before climbing, of swinging rather, back to the deck. She looked out at the golden ship. Ghosts…naw, it couldn't be.

OoOoOoO

Ghost ships? Why did that ring a bell in his fogy mind? The bells were ringing so hard, it was starting to give him a headache. Or he had just drunk too much. It was one of the two, regardless.

He swaggered into his cabin and sat with another bottle of rum to think. Something about that boy just wasn't right. He was too…too….

Well, whatever it was, it just wasn't right.

Little did Jack know, he had just _nearly_ thought about two huge problems.

_A/n---another short chapter. Maybe I should change my user name to 'short chapter specialist' or something like that. Wait, not important, so review please!_


	4. Ghostly Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC_

_A/n--here's another go at the captain! Hopefully he works it out this time…_

**Part Four**

Sapphire sat up in the Sparrows nest, half asleep, for the better part of three hours. It took said amount of time for her to realize that the 'Pearl was moving.

And so was the golden ship.

She glared at the boat for a moment, trying to figure out why only she and the new boy could see it. Tigger, that's what she called him, had also pointed it out to her. She still had to get him up here and explain that only they could see it.

Of course, explaining to herself might be a better start.

She sighed and scanned the deck below, trying to sort out how to get Tigger up here without causing a problem. It wouldn't bee easy since the young man was constantly on call. He was even younger than she was! He kept running from crewmember to crewmember, bringing messages, food, drink, equipment…

Well, now there's an idea.

---------------------------------

Jack watched his crew with pride. They were the best on the sea, as far as he was concerned. Each man knew his part well, even the new boy…what did Azrun call him? …Tigger, something or other.

…Speaking of Azrun…

He looked up at the Sparrows nest and smiled. The boy sat and examined the world around him, not really caring that he should be watching the sea before him. He really was just like Jack, and the captain was starting to wonder about the pregnant working lady theory.

But it wasn't possible. This boy was obviously of a higher breeding. One only had to look at the way he addressed others and how he worked on his own to tell. Way too good at what he does. He was far too…

Elegant.

The captain's thoughts were interrupted by Tiggers' sudden appearance at his side.

"Cap'n, Azrun says he needs yer telescope, sir." Said the blonde boy with bright eyes.

Wordlessly, he handed the object over and Tigger bolted off to deliver the tool. Jack was too lost in thought to really notice or care.

Why would a young lad like Azrun be elegant? The name rang a bell too, he just couldn't remember which one.

Ah, yes, the bells again. He needed another bottle of rum.

---------------

Azrun saw Tigger hold up the telescope and she waved him up. He climbed up to her clumsily, but looked very proud of himself when he reached the top. He handed the item to her with a smile.

"There ye are, Azrun!" then he got a serious look on his face. "Are ye goin' to tell the cap'n about the golden ship that's followin' us?"

"To be honest, Tigger, I think we're the only ones who can see it."

He looked surprised. "Really? Ye mean like one of them ghost ships?"

"Yeah, sure. Is there a quality that only the two of us have?"

"Well, we're both under twenty, we're both decent lookin' fellows, Jack loves us…"

"Other than the obvious."

"Well…I haven' had a woman yet." Tigger whispered, blushing furiously.

"Well I'll be damned! Me neither."

"So...so you think it's because...becuase..." Tigger looked like one of the red coats, minus the coats.

"Yes, I do, and i plan on fixing that when we reach the next port. How about you?"

"Yessir! No more ghosts for me!"

"Aye! Now go down an' keep doing the good job you're doin'. An' ye might want to keep our...condition quiet. A secret between friends."

"Aye! See you at supper, Azrun!"

She watched him struggle down the ropes and fall on Cotton. There was one boy she could see getting killed by a catfish. But he was nice, and he had helpped slove her problem...she hoped. Seeing ghosts was great, but it was good to know that she had a way to stop seeing them. But they should make a good show when there was nothing else to look at.

-----------------

Jack had Gibbs bring up a bottle of rum and the Captain attempted to drown the bells going off in his head. It wasn't working. Ah, well, there were some things that just didn't work for you. He'd just have to sit down and think until the bells were happy and shut up.

Wait, what did he just think? Bells didn't have minds! They'd just keep on ringing until...until...

Jack growled in frustration and looked up at Azrun. Might as well start that thinking now.

He was elegant, but he had been a noble before he joined the ship. So that made sense. He took a great interest in Tigger, but that was probably just a closeness of ages. He dressed just like him, and that was good taste. He knew his way around a ship, even if he wasn't strong enough to man it. He still had to show off his fighting talents...

Now that could prove to be entertaining.

-----------------------

_a.n--good enough? well, i tried, so it'll have to do! R&R!!_


	5. Odd requests from a drunk guy

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC_

_a/n--WWEEEE!!!!I love writting this story!_

**Part Five**

The week carried on and no one even suspected her true nature! No one wondered about her odd ways of doing things, like changing and going to the bathroom, but she blamed that on their view of her upbringing. Jack was constantly starring at her, though, and that couldn't be good.

Tigger was now spending most meals and free time with her. Somehow, the over-grown lummocks had found his way into her heart, which was rather irritating, beacuse she had half a mind to kill something when he recieved his first lashing.

Oh shit!

Lashings! How in _gods_ name was she going to get passed that? No sailor ever went through his career unmarred by an officers whip! She was relieved to see Jack was lenient on the new boys though.

But she wasn't quite new.

Damnit! Lashings were given bare-backed! That meant no shirt! It might reveal a few things that were better off remaining secret.

Tigger hadn't been too happy about his lashing for talking back, which had been exaggerated to ignoring a direct order, and Jack didn't seem too happy about giving it. She had been the first to offer comfort and help in dressing the welts that had been dealt to Tiggers back. This showed another useful talent, leaving more room for error.

Healing.

She wasn't a full-fledged doctor, but she could clean, dress, and bind any common cuts, give clean, neat stitches, and she _knew_ how to remove limbs that were beyond help. She didn't know if her stomach could handle that amount of gore, but she'd find out when the time came.

Then the upbringing came back to haunt her.

Why did bloody nobles all think an education was inportant? The common people got by just fine without it, so why on earth did the nobles need it?!?

Oh yeah, to count their money. Rich people can be so vain!

She took on the role of treasurer, healer, and part time lookout. How she managed these three jobs was beyond her, but she was still doing just fine. She started to teach Tigger mathematics in their spare time, hoping that the chance of whippings would be lessened if he took over the job.Then Jack found out.

The Captian has held a weekly math class ever since.

It was only a matter of time before she made a mistake, so she worked extra hard to make sure that none were made. She didn't know if Jack noticed, since she really never payed much attention to his starring, but she hoped he hadn't.

Well...he did.

"Azrun, lad, I'd have a word wit' ye in my quarters."

Sapphire froze for a fraction of a second. This couldn't be good. She stood, picking up her papers so they wouldn't blow away. Why did he have to pick now to call her in? She was right in the middle of an inventory price list! But who was stupid enough to say no to Jack?

" 'Corse, Captain." she followed Jack to his cabin in her usual straight-backed manner. While he slumped into his big old chair, she did herself a favor and remained standing; just in case she had to make a run for the boats.

Jack looked at her in a funny way, took a swig of a nearby rum bottle, and leaned forward. "I've been noticin' that yer workin' like a dog out there."

_Gods take me now..._ "Yes, is that wrong?"

"No, no, no. It's good, very good. Shows dedication and all that good gentlmenly stuff. I'm jusst wonderin' if yer tryin' to impress somebody?"

Great, he thought she wanted a higher position. "Not really, Captain. Just keeping busy s'all."

"Oh, good. A fine sailor ye are lad."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now, we're not two days from a small island I like to call Safe Haven. Nice little place. It's like a...mmm...what would you call it-"

"A safe place to take a break?"

"Yes, somthin' like that. Discovered it in the middle of a storm, by complete accident. Loved it ever since."

"Good to hear."

"I want to hold a bit of a competition. The usual stuff, wrestling, fencing, shooting, whatever. Just to see how ye compare to the rest o' us scallywags, Savvy?"

"Of course, Captain. Any chance to prove myself would be wonderful."

"Good." Jack waved his hand towards the door, showing she was dismissed. She took her time in going back out to the rambling of the working crew. Really dodged a bullet there, though she was sure another was coming.

"Azrun! Ye still 'ave to finish helppin' me!"

" 'Course, mate. I'm a'comin'"

-------------------------------------------

_a/n--how was that? I really need to make my chapters longer...oh well, no one's perfect!_

_R&R!!_


End file.
